Dark Side of the Moon
by Lloyd10000
Summary: Set in modern times with a twist, Link and Sheik are two different people from two different classes. Poor and Rich. What happens when these two souls meet? What happens when secrets come out? (I guess I should have put a warning on here for very dark and serious type of story. Sorry, now it's on here. ON HOLD until further notice!)
1. Chapter 1 Full Moon

I have lived my entire 18 years in the most shitty places known to man. I am a very dull type of person with a huge secret that could change my whole life. Want to know? Sorry can't tell you, I guess you will have to read my life's story before you can know. My life as I stated before was shitty, I guess that happens when you are bounced from one Foster Home to the next, living with people you can't trust much less open up to. Yes, that's right you guessed it, I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was around four or five years old do to a hit and run. They were taking a walk on a full moon when a drunk driver ran them over with his truck. However, their bodies were never found. Wondering how I know this? Well because I saw it happen right before my eyes. Do you know how traumatizing it was? No, I suppose you don't. Oh did I mention it was on a full moon?

Anyway, from that point on my life turned upside down. I kept getting into trouble at school, causing fights with other kids mostly boys and sometimes girls, it all depends on who pissed me off first. My foster parents couldn't handle me because I'm 'moody and depressing' their words not mine. Though I can't argue with them on one thing, I am depressing, but shortly after they said that they sent me to a mental institute for the depressing and disturbed. For a whole year, those assholes left me there, do you know what it's like to be in there without receiving one visit from my supposed parents?! I was only 14! When I was finally out of there, I find out that they no longer wanted me in their home, it broke my already broken heart. That doesn't matter anymore because I got over it and now I'm living alone in a two room apartment. 'I used to live in a two room apartment, neighbors knockin' on my walls...' free candy to anyone who guesses that song.

Sorry got off topic. Anyway, I do go to school because I hate this little town of Grandsfield, WI, stupid name I know but that's where I live and where I grew up and I would do anything just to get out of here. The high school that I go to is called Grandsfield High School, home to the Werewolves, our football team, who for some reason never loses. You all are probably thinking that I'm pulling your legs but I'm not. In fact it's one hundred percent truth. I know that's it's weird especially because there's a rumor going around our school saying, that the whole football team are literally wolves. I don't believe in that crap, is what I would like to say but unfortunately, I know that wolves are real because I am one.

Shocked? I was. When I first found out I was out late one night on a full moon, in a restaurant with some friends that I finally made and I started to feel sick, it was the throw up kind of sick but ten times worse. I ran into the bathroom with my one close friend, you could call her my sister, her name is Lloyd 'Bones' Duncan. Wondering why Bones? Well she wants to be an anthropologist, which is someone who studies bones. She's weird but I love her all the same. She came with me that night into the bathroom, she helped me with what was happening to my body. First thing I remember about the change besides the sick feeling was the tearing and ripping sound of my skin off my bones and all the while Bones held me.

Then came the breaking of my bones and if it weren't for her hand holding my mouth, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs and alerted anyone in the restaurant. She was the only person, I trusted with this secret and there was another reason, she was a wolf like me and that's why she came with me into the bathroom that night. I was surprised when she told me first that she was a wolf and that she told me what I was and helped me understand what to do when the change happened.

But enough about the past and let's get on with the present. Oh my God, I totally forgot to tell you my name. It's Sheik. Sheik Yhenoria, I know weird last name but that's what my parents were born with and what I was born with. Oh and one more thing, I guess I forgot to tell you what I look like well I would tell you but I can't, you will have to read and find out. I will tell you this though, my eyes are two different colors, one red and one blue.


	2. Chapter 2 Grandsfield High School

**A.N.- I just want to say thank you to all of you, readers out there for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you like it and a special thanks to Guest who is my first reviewer! Yay! :) See you all at the bottom!**

(Sheik's POV)

The morning sun peeks it's way into my lovely dark room and onto my face as I slept. It's a morning that didn't want to wake for, it's a Monday. Mondays are the worst, I hate them because it's the day where one, you get the most homework and two it's the start of the week. Well there no use crying over spilled milk as the saying goes, so I get out of bed at around 5:30, got into the shower, into my clothes then went downstairs to get some breakfast. As I sat at my table, eating my breakfast which is cereal, to exact it's Cinnamon Toast Crunch, my favorite, I realize that it's my last year at Grandsfield. A Senior that nobody cares about well except Lloyd of course without her I would never have made it as far I did.

As soon as I finished eating, I went to brush my teeth and hair. I have stark, beautiful, long white hair that hits almost to my waist. So I grab my scissors and cut my hair off until I have it at shoulder length. Before anyone says anything I will not tell you what my gender is because frankly I don't want anyone to know yet. And just because I happen to have long hair does not automatically mean I'm a girl. But it also doesn't mean I'm a boy either. Anyways as soon as I finish, it's time to head to hell, AKA, school.

I grabbed my keys, locked my house and walked towards my broken piece of shit car that I happened to get for free at a used car shop and don't ask how because not even I know. Oh and just before you ask I don't own the house I'm currently living in, it's one of Lloyd's families many homes. Yes, she and her family are one of the richest people in the world. She offered me this home when she found out I was an orphan and lived on the streets, in fact she and her family are the reason I'm going to school in the first place.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

 _Back when I was 15, fresh out of the mental institute, I at first just wondered because I didn't have anyplace to go and I did this for days. That is until I realized I was starving but had no money to buy me some food. So I decided to pickpocket from this girl who looked about the same age as me and tried to go for her wallet. Almost like she knew I was there, she suddenly turned and grabbed my hand but didn't yell out to any police who happened to be at this what I finally noticed was a coffee shop._

 _She looked at me demanding, yet whispering,_

 _"What do you think you are doing?" I stared at her in shock and I tried to pry myself from her iron grip but failed,_

 _"I-" I didn't know what to say to this girl I was afraid she would hand me over to the police if I told her._

 _"Come spit it out." She told me a little more gently._

 _"I- I'm sorry," putting my head down as I continued,_

 _"I only want to buy some food. I didn't mean to try and pickpocket you. I wo-" she cut me off before I could finish,_

 _"Stop!" I flinched at her voice before she continued softer,_

 _"I understand now. You're homeless aren't you?" I once again was shocked into silence but nodded anyway. I couldn't lie to this girl for some reason._

 _"Don't worry I'm not going turn you in but I want you to promise me you won't pickpocket ever again. Oh and my names Lloyd Duncan. I know it's odd, a first name as a last name. What's yours?" I stared at her like she had grown two heads because first she was scolding, sort of, me to not steal again then she's telling me her name and asking for mine?_

 _She confuses me but I answer anyway hesitantly,_

 _"I-I won't, I promise. I-I'm Sh-Sheik. Sheik Yhenoria."_

 _"Sheik huh? Nice name. I like you, I think we should be friends. I want you to come with me and live without paying rent of course in one of my parents homes. Ok?" I just nodded because I had no words to say. She was confusing, demanding and yet sweet in her own weird way._

Anyways back to the present because I finally made it to school. I got out of my car, walked into the school and went straight to my locker. After placing my backpack into the locker, I grabbed what I might need a pencil, lead, paper and binders so I'm ready for class. I closed my locker, walked towards the lunch room to find Lloyd and James, Lloyd's boyfriend and oddly enough a vampire. Yes, there are vampires in this school and no there are not any fairies, those guys are only in fairy tales. No unlike in movies vampires and werewolves do get along look at Lloyd, a werewolf fell in love with a vampire, ironic I know but I'm glad. They are my only friends that I can trust with all my heart.

"Hey Sheik! Man, save me, Lloyd's in one of her moods!" James said as he ran up to me giving me a hug more like draping over me, heavily. He's a little aloof and witty, a good guy all in all, and he can be a little weird but who isn't. Then he began to sniff my hair like this for instance before asking me,

"Oh you smell nice. Wearing perfume?" and before anyone asks vampires do have a strong sense of smell and no neither of us, vampires and werewolves, smell horrible like in the movies. We actually and by we I mean vamps and wolves, smell normal like what humans smell like. I answered his question with a nod. He left and went to sit on the other side while I sat next to Lloyd.

"What's wrong, Lloyd? Something on your mind?" I asked her when I was seated and comfortable as possible on a table bench. She turned to look at me and I swear for a second her eyes flashed sadness was it my imagination?

"(sigh) No it's nothing." she whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. Then like magic she was back to her normal self. Both James and I looked at her with concern but thought better of it. If there's one thing I know about Lloyd is that when she was ready, she'll tell us what was on her mind.

"Alright whenever you're ready we'll listen but anyway did you hear about Amber?" Amber, a human who is currently dating the star football captain Link. The asshole that nearly ruined my life in 9th grade.

"No what?" James looked between me and Lloyd before continuing,

"I heard Link broke up with her because he caught her cheating on him." Both Bones and I stared at James in disbelief that is until the prick himself and Amber came into the lunch room and you could literally feel the tension beginning to boil up. Oh did I mention that Link is the star quarterback as well as the captain? No? Oh sorry. Anyway, Link and Amber used to date and for some reason I got mad at that like a jealous mad. It freaked me out but after a while I slowly got used to the idea of them dating because I knew in my heart that he would never notice me much less talk to me. Great now I telling everyone who I like. After all I'm the biggest freak of them all. Wondering why? Well I might as well tell you. Everyone in this school is either a vampire, werewolf, or human. Most of the humans have what you would like to call cliques you know the goths, the jocks get the picture?

Anyway, the vampires like James all have a certain color to their hair and eyes to tell them apart from humans or werewolves. It's the same for us, werewolves for instance, werewolves have brown or black hair with blue or green eyes while vampires have blonde or red hair and no this is not a reverence to Twilight. God I hate those movies and the books. Oops got of topic again, seems I do that a lot, anyway, vamps have brown or black or even red eyes. Human are basically a combination of both of us, I mean in hair and eyes. As for the reason I'm a freak is because of my stark, snow, white hair and my red and blue eyes as I stated earlier. I stand out from everyone, I'm the only one in my stupid school with white hair and mismatched eyes. Everyone in that school besides my only two friends, hate me and call me a freak, a loser, and a reject.

There now you know so don't ask again. Now you know more about me. It doesn't help when the person you like does the same shit as the others do except in my case, he's the one to initiate it. The bullying, the notes on my locker saying that I should die or disappear or get out. None of those really fazed me, I mean yeah it hurt like hell reading them but it wasn't so bad. That is until last week when I found another note which hurt me the most because it read,

' _Nobody wants you here, orphan!'_ and I nearly right then and there ran home to cry. That was all my years here in this stupid school, and as recently as last week. Sometimes, I wish I could change at will so I could go around and kill all of these douchebags, but I don't and I even hate changing anyways. The bell rang breaking my thoughts as I heard Lloyd tell me as she hugged me,

"Well I'm off to class. See you later at lunch Sheik." then walked over to James and gave him a kiss before saying,

"Bye babe." then turned on her heel, down the hallway into a huge crowd of students hurrying to their next class. I looked at James who only nodded his head before turning heading to his class, leaving me to walk into the sea of piranhas called students alone.

 **A.N.- What do you guys think of Sheik? Is he a she or she a he?**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lloyd10000**


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

**A.N.- Hello again first off a thanks to Guest for reviewing again and please keep doing so I love to hear what ever you have to say about my story since I don't get very many. Oh I guess I forgot to mention but Sheik is his/her own person and not Zelda. Anyway, like and review. See you at the bottom.**

The more I thought about it the more I hated that asshole, Link. This happened to happen right before my last class in the hallway with all the preppy students were but before I get into more detail I first need to tell you about my day and how it ultimately lead to my worst encounter with the hottest, but the worlds biggest jackass the football captain/quarterback AKA Link.

 _~~~~Seven Hours Earlier~~~~_

 _I had just walked into the sea of piranhas in order to get to Math, surprisingly my best class, I know most kids would say 'Eww math class!' or 'Math is my worst subject.' but I love it. I'm not a what do you call it again? Oh right a math geek per say but I definitely like doing it, just not word problems those I hate and I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole. Anyway, I got to class about a second before the bell rang again, and sat down in my seat in the back row away from people who could do whatever they wanted to me if I sat in the front or middle. Just then the teacher, Mrs. Ruto walked in and literally no one made a sound not even a whisper was made. It was so quiet that you could hear a pencil drop three doors down and I know that doesn't sound very far but when your school rooms are literally twenty feet from each other you start to wonder._

 _Out of all the teachers here at Grandsfield High, Mrs. Ruto was the scariest and no she is not old she's actually very young, fresh out of college to be exact. She also happens to be my favorite teacher and I her favorite student. Not because I am good at math but because I am the quietest and nicest than all of the students she has in my class. She walked to her desk, grabbed her attendance list, and walked to the front of the room while naming off names._

 _"Zelda?" after a few minutes we hear very weakly,_

 _"H-Hear." Mrs. Ruto nodded her head and from what I saw scratch of her name then continued,_

 _"Kevin, Kole, and Kane?" and not twos seconds later each triplet answered with a hesitant 'here' as well, see what I mean she's scary._

 _"Ashley, Ash, Tracy, and Sheik?" I was hearing the here's go off one by one and missed my own name which almost made me not there._

 _"Sheik?" Mrs. Ruto asked again only this time she sounded annoyed and angry. She got my answer when I also told her oddly enough the same as all the others a hesitant,_

 _"H-Here, Mrs. Ruto." What she's scary._

 _"Good now we are all here. I'd like you all to open up your books to pag-" the rest I drowned out because I already know how to do this because this is just review for the test we are having in two days. I know what you are thinking what kind of math class reviews two days for the test? Well it's a big, test three chapters are covered in this test. After 45 minutes later the bell finally rang and all of us scrambled to get out of this room._

Present

I walked towards my locker, grabbed my backpack and keys only to stop before closing the door because I saw another note attached to it, in which it read,

 _'What are you still doing here, orphan? Thought you went home to cry to your mommy. Oh that's right you don't have one! Hahahahaha.'_ Hurt and anger rushed through me as I ripped of the note and stormed off out the door and to my car in the parking lot.

 _Six Hours Earlier_

 _I briskly walked to my next class because Lloyd is in it but fate has other plans for me. I'm walking down the hall when one of the jocks, his name, I think was Mido, hits me knocking all my books down all the while saying,_

 _"Watch where you are going freak!" Then proceeds to kick me before purposely stepping on my wrist breaking and dislocating it or at least that's what it feels like then finally walks away. I went to the nurse's office and she told me my wrist was fine bruised but fine. It sure as hell hurt like it was broken because I have broken a bone before. I finally make it to class almost a half an hour late and everyone was watching a movie about the history of the United States or something like that. I make my way towards the teacher, Mr. Darunia. He's a tall yet burly type of guy, he's not as strict as some of the teachers however, he doesn't like late people._

 _"Tell me Shek why are you late to my class?" he whispered to me as I sat in my desk which happened to be near his desk._

 _"I-I had to go to the nurse's office because I fell and I thought my wrist was broken. I'm sorry, Mr. Darunia." I whispered back solemnly._

 _"Alright just down make a habit out of this. Now watch the movie." and I turned to watch the movie until the end of class. By the time class ended, I was going to go to my study hall when I thought that I should catch up on the movie._

 _"Mr. Darunia can I stay and watch the movie. My next class is study hall." He looked at me for a while almost like he was last in thought then told me,_

 _"Sure just don't make any noise because this is my only time to do work before my next class comes." and with that he started the movie and I watched silently until the bell rang signaling lunch._

Present

When I got to my car, I unlock it then got into it and sat there. I stared at the note left on my locker and before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. I touched my face feeling the wet, hot tears and before I knew what I was doing I drove out of the school parking lot, down the road to the great wide open.

 _Four Hours Earlier_

 _I walk into the lunch room, seeing my friends and was about to walk towards them when once again fate has other plans because Mido tripped me causing me to fall on my face in front of the whole school._

 _"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" everyone laughed as I tried to get back up only to slip back down because the floors are slippery. They laughed even harder at that. Suddenly, Lloyd and James appeared by my side, helping me up before taking me to the library where I shook with anger, embarrassment, and most importantly sadness._

 _"Why do they hate me so much?" I cried in bitter defeat towards my friends._

 _"Is it because of my white hair? They way I act?" they looked at me with as much anger and sadness that I was feeling._

 _"I don't know. Sheik I don't know but I do know that they're idiots to think that your hair is the most dumbest and weirdest thing in the world. Because it's not. It's the most gorgeous, most prettiest snow white that I have ever seen. Not to sound like lesbian. But it's true." Lloyd said as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug._

 _"Cry all you like no one will see you." I shook my head no but thanked them and then left for my last few classes._

Present

I drove and drove not really going anywhere as the tears continued to stream down my face blinding me. I drove until I couldn't anymore and just pulled over and ran out into the woods and found a huge tree stump. I sat down and curled my knees up towards my chest and crossed my arms on top of my knees and laying my head my arms and cried.

 _Three Hours Earlier_

 _I walked into my classroom, sat in my desk, hearing only little snickers from some of the students in the front of the class while others paid no mind for which I was grateful. Science, one of my least favorite classes, passed very quickly and I had left the room after everyone else._

 _"Ahh Sheik could you spare a moment?" the science teacher, Mrs. Saria asked me as I was about to walk out the door._

 _"Your next class is a study hall is it not?" I turned around and nodded and she gestured for me to follow. I went and entered the back room with Mrs. Saria as she started to grab some materials,_

 _"Would you mind helping me set up for my last class?" I answered,_

 _"Sure I would love too." and we began to set up an experiment for the ninth graders, the freshman._

 _"Thank you Sheik, now I don't have to waste time during class to set up. You may go the bell's about to ring." I nodded and walked out the door just as the bell rang._

Present

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until James woke me up as he was carrying me back to my car. I heard him ask me,

"S….are ….ok?" but I didn't quite hear what it was he said because I was going in and out of consciousness due to my lack of sleep the last few days. I guess the notes, the tormenting in school and the sleepless nights have finally caught up to me. I once again woke up when the car had stopped and the bright light.

 _One Hour Earlier_

 _After the day I have had, I really don't feel like going to class but I have to because I must graduate. I walked this time slowly to class which is English, and once again fate has made it's way back into my life. I turned down the one hallway that happened have the one person in the whole school I didn't want to meet. He suddenly bumped into me causing both of us to fall to the ground. I immediately get back up,_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn-" but the moment I saw his face I knew who it was. The person I bumped into or more like he hit me, anyway his name is Link._

 _"What the hell was that for?" he cursed as he too stood up before he saw me. The freak, who caused him to fall._

 _"You!" he spit out with such venom that I have ever heard before continuing,_

 _"You were the one to make me fall, huh Freak?" I stood there frozen as Link continued to bombard me with questions and as the other preppy students were standing,_

 _"Why are you here Freak? Why did you have to cause me fall?" I still couldn't find my voice and I heard gasps from all the others in the hall as he continued,_

 _"I hate you and your hair it's ugly! I wish you would just die!" and with that I took off towards my class not looking back._

Present

I woke up to the sound of hushed voices and with semi open eyes and looked over at the two people talking,

"Sheik was alone in the woods crying?! James!" I blinked my eyes clearer until I could see that the voices I heard were non other than Lloyd and James.

"I know but it took me half the night just to find her."

"I should have gone with you. I would have helped you find her eas-" Lloyd suddenly stopped talking and looked over at me. Her eyes grew big when she saw me awake.

"Sheik you're awake. You should sleep some more though." she gently whispered as she sat down by my legs on the couch.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked weakly. Lloyd looked over to James before saying,

"Nothing worth mentioning. So for now you just rest." and I did as she complied and went straight to sleep.

 **A.N.- Hello again. What do you think of Link? Sheik? Oh and sorry for all the flash backs in this chapter but if you liked them please tell me and I'll keep putting them in but of course not as often. Oh sorry I meant Sheik not She in this last present part. Staying up until 2AM can do that to you. Hope you are liking this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Half Moon

**A.N.- Here's what you all wanted Link's POV! Review and comment like always! :) Oh thanks again Guest! :) See you at the bottom!**

(Link's POV)

Let me just tell you a little about myself, first I'm rich but I'm really not a snobbish type of person that takes everything for granted and second my name is Link Draxnard. In fact, I personally give money to charities that help the poor. My family have been around for many years. My great grandfather moved here from London, England when he was just a baby. Though my mother and I don't have a British accent when we speak, however, whenever my mom gets mad she sometimes reverts to her British accent, it's pretty funny. My little brother Jacob while actually I lied he isn't really my little brother, he's my twin.

Shocked? I'm not. He is a complete pain in my ass and on top of it all, he really is an asshole. He can be sometime the complete opposite from me. It can be really hard on my friends because on one day to them I could the nicest person there, while on another day, I'm a complete asshole known to man. I sometimes wish I didn't have a twin but then again it can be nice because if you have a girlfriend you don't like anymore you can have your twin break up with her or whatever. However, every time I ask him to, he has a price and sometimes it involves breaking and entering houses to steal more money and jewels. I hate my brother so much that I wish he would just die. I also have a twin sister, her name Iris. She's the nicer of both of us or at least when we're alone in the house but at school, she is the biggest bitch on the planet.

Why is it that my twins are devils? I have no clue. Anyway, on to telling you more about myself, I am very tall, taller than my twins at least. My hair is jet black and I have rich forest green eyes. My twins are the same, they have jet black hair, except their eyes are both blue. Iris's eyes are sky blue while Jacob's are just a plain blue. I don't know why I'm the only one in my family who has green eye because neither of my parents have green, they have baby blue eyes and before anyone asks yes I was born from my mother obviously.

Let's see what else? Oh right I love sports, whether it be playing them or watching them it didn't matter. I play football, basketball, baseball, hockey, and soccer, yeah I know that way too many but I didn't care. I loved playing them all. Oh and to be clear, I am single and I always have been that is until my senior year when Amber decided to be my girlfriend, not that I wanted her to be. She's a human, who just wants to be on top and boss people around and frankly I'm getting quite annoyed with her it won't be too long before I dump her ass for some other girl who would appreciate what she has.

I just want to be clear, I am a werewolf and so is the rest of my family. Well to be exact I was born a werewolf which is pretty rare because most werewolves are turned. The color of my wolf is black like my hair. The rest of my family are the same way their fur is black but at a lighter shade I guess. My fur is black as I stated but for some reason it's like really black almost pitch black, or deep in a cave dark. I do play for the Werewolves, our team for our school and I do play football, and I am the captain/quarterback for the team.

Oh right there's apparently a freak rumor that's going around our school, the freak is tall, has snow white hair and has mismatched eyes. I know this freak and I definitely wouldn't call this person a freak. I actually would call this person beautiful but it's not like I can just say that to this person's face. Oh if you're wondering why I'm saying 'this person' that's because I don't know if he's a she or she's a he because this person is always wearing baggy clothes and it's hard to tell.

I guess there isn't really much else to tell you and I don't have really anything that exciting happening. Well I guess my age if any of you care is 19. Yep, I'm 19 years old.

 **A.N.- Hello again. Who do you think Sheik bumped into? Link or Jacob? She thought it was Link but who do you think? Yes this is a straight story hopefully none of you reader's are mad because this didn't turn into a gay story. Sorry. :(**


	5. Chapter 5 My School Day Encounter

**A.N.- I'm so so sorry about not updating right way I got so busy. :( Oh and I'm sorry to Guest to answer your questions no I will not be putting an alpha/ beta dynamics and I'm not sure about the pack thing either. As for Sheik's lone wolf thing yes for the most part but I'm not giving away anymore. ) Anyway look up the song** ** _Our Decades in the Sun_** **by Nightwish on YouTube and no you don't have to. It's the song Sheik is singing at the end and yes I will be explaining why she is in the choir room and not the English room in a later chapter. Tell me what you think of the chapter either by pming me or by a review I will take both. See you at the bottom. :)**

(Link's POV)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and a pounding on my door. The pounding continued along with the voice of my mother,

"Link, sweetheart, it's time to get up! You have school today!" before I heard her footstep departing down the stairs.

"School. I hate school." I grumbled to myself as I climbed out of bed. Looking around my room like I normally do before getting into the shower, I notice all my trophies for all the sports I've played and many more. You know it's funny, of all the times I came into my room and seen the trophies. I never once noticed the sheer number of them. I walked over towards the case and I thought proudly,

 _(Man, what have I been doing? I mean look at them all!)_ then I moved away from the case and into my bathroom. Once inside, I turn on my shower, and get in, feeling the warmth of the water on my body. After my shower was finished, I grabbed a towel, dried myself off and went back into my room to get dressed. Once dressed I grabbed my brush and began brushing my hair until it was perfect, I know I know I do take away too long do my hair so what? After brushing my hair, I went downstairs and nearly tripped on my kitten, Lily. Weird right, a cat living with a bunch of werewolves, you'd think she would be terrified. Nope just the opposite and she's my little baby, in both figuratively and literally.

After getting her her food, I went into the dining room to see my twins and yes I realize I say twins instead of triplets but doesn't make more sense to use twins instead of triplets when you are only talking about two out of the three? Well, I think so. Anyway, I sit at the table, both my siblings greet me with,

"Good morning, Link/Idiot." well my sister greets me nicely anyway, soon my mom puts my breakfast in front of me and I dig into my eggs and bacon omelet with a huge glass of orange juice. Then my kitten jumps up on me and falls asleep in my lap as I eat my wonderful breakfast. My mom walked into the dining room again only this time with a plate for herself and sat down at the table. For the rest of time, that I sat at the table was silent, like no one talked.

After breakfast, I carried my still sleeping kitten up to my room, set her down onto my bed and she woke up slightly, went to my pillow and fell back to sleep. I smiled, kissed her little black and white head and she began to pur. I left to go brush my teeth then kissed her one more time before walking downstairs. I grabbed my keys and crawled into my car followed by Jacob and Iris. I parked my car in the back parking lot and got out, followed by my siblings, locked my car and went inside the school where we all split. I went to my friends who were standing by my locker.

"Hey man." my friend Mido told as he walked up to me and gave me a bro hug then asked,

"What's up?" I looked at him then answered,

"Nothing much just my siblings giving me trouble at home this morning." Mido understood because he has two younger sisters that fight all the time. About five minutes after I arrived the rest of the gang showed up, Zelda, Amber, Zach, and Dean. Amber walked straight up to me and placed the biggest sloppiest kiss known to man and I about died, then she had the nerve to say,

"Hey Baby. Miss me?" in my mind I was screaming,

 _(NOOOOOOOO!)_ but I had to say,

"Yes." in case you didn't notice it was forced but it caused her to happy and place another of her sloppy kisses onto my face before she walked away, finally leaving me in peace.

"Geez man you don't have to force yourself to be with her. Just break up with her." Dean told me like I didn't already know that but I can't yet because if I break up with her now all hell will break loose before the end of the day.

"I know but what can I do? If I do break up with her what are the consequences for doing that? I don't want her to come after me and you know why."

"Yeah, if she found out that we are wolves the humans will be on us before the day is done." Zach agreed. I guess you are a little confused well humans don't know about vampires or werewolves even though we go to the same school, no one knows yet. We can however, tell the humans about us if we think they can be trusted like for example Zach and Dean my two friends, they are human and they know about us, Zelda, Mido and I but not Amber because she is a lawyer's daughter and she can get the judge to sign whatever paper saying that it's ok to hunt us until we are no more. None of us werewolves and vampires want that and so we take extra precautions so no finds out like breaking up with the humans after dating for so long or in vampire cases erase their memories of dating no matter how painful.

Oh and vampires are not cold to the touch that's why humans are able to date them and touch them without feeling cold. Anyway, the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff for my class which is history with Mr. Darunia, I waved goodbye to my friends and headed off to class. I enter class, sit in my seat at the back of class and Mr. Darunia started attendance then started a movie about the History of The United States. It's about the Civil War, The Revolutionary War, and many others along with many famous people like George Washington, Ben Franklin and a few others. I watch but I wasn't really interested in it, not that it was boring.

We finally got to the Battle of Gettysburg, my favorite battle, when the bell rang and Mr. Darunia stopped it.

"Man." I whispered angry before leaving the classroom heading towards my next class. As I'm walking I hear a thud and the sound of Mido's voice saying,

"Watch where you are going freak!" and I ran up to see him kick this white haired person in the stomach before stepping on this person's wrist and for some reason I got very angry at Mido for doing this. Then went to my class before I ran up to Mido and punched the shit out of him for a reason that even I don't understand. I walk into Mrs. Saria's Science class and sit in my usual seat, in the back and listen to what she has to say for the rest of class. After class, I went to my study hall so I could work on my homework until the bell rang. After study hall, I went to the lunchroom because it's time for lunch and I went to my locker to put my stuff away when Amber approaches me with another guy hanging off her arm.

"Hello Link." she used my name,

"I just want to let you know that I have found a new boyfriend and that you and I are finished." I looked at her with no emotion at all because I could care less.

"That's good and all but I already knew you were cheating on me long before you came here to tell me this because you're so easy to read. And besides I already have a new girlfriend."

"Oh and who is she?"

"Why should I tell you? I have and want nothing to do with you. So beat it!" using my alpha voice even though Amber has no clue but she and her new boyfriend did walk briskly away. Oh by the way, I don't have a girlfriend, I just lied to her to get her away from me.

I went into the lunchroom to see Mido trip on propose the person with snow white hair which caused everyone but me to laugh. I saw the hurt in this person's eyes and I could have sworn that tears were about to spill and before I know what I was doing, I was walking towards Mido. However, white hair's friends came to help before I could and all of them walked away from the lunchroom.

"Hey man, what did you think of that? Did you see the way the freak fell?" my friend Mido asked me as I walked up to him. I thought for a minute because if I say what was on my mind right now I would be admitting that I was angry at what he did. So I said,

"Yeah, I did. Man that was pretty funny." I laughed lightly with him,

"I'm going to head to my locker." he nodded and I walked away towards my locker but instead I went to the library and saw white hair and friends sitting in there. I froze when I heard,

"... hate me so much? Is it because of my white hair? The way I act?" white haired cried in defeat and it hurt seeing white haired hurt. I can't explain why I felt hurt when I saw this person crying so I left before I ran in there and scared them. I went back to the lunchroom and got my lunch. After lunch, I went to my locker to grab my math book, pencils, paper, and whatever else I might need and began to head there.

In math, I couldn't thinking about hurt and defeated voice of that person, I barely heard what Mrs Ruto was talking about but that didn't matter because it was all about the test and what chapters were going to on it. My thoughts were getting the best of me so I shook my head and cleared them and continued to listen to what Mrs. Ruto had to say. After forty-five minutes went by, the bell had finally rung, I left the class and headed towards my study hall.

About three minutes later, I was seated in my chair, in study hall getting some work done and waiting for the bell to ring in forty-five minutes so I can get to my last class, Health. After study hall, I was making my way down the hallway when out of nowhere I was knocked to the ground, causing the loudest thud and many students to turn their heads in my direction. I hear,

"I'm sorry. I didn-" it stopped as I got up cursing,

"What the hell was that for?" then saw it was the white haired person for the library and because of the many people in the hallway including my brother, I had no choice to say this with as much venom as possible,

"You!" then I hated what I said next,

"You were the one to make me fall, huh Freak?" I continued hating myself for what I was saying but did it anyway,

"Why are you here Freak? Why did you have to cause me to fall?" I heard gasps throughout the hallway and I saw this person's face fall with sadness for a second before I sealed my own fate,

"I hate you and your hair it's ugly! I wish you would just die!" this person's eyes started showing tears or at least I thought they did then this person ran off. I turned to see my brother smirking and the other students showing smiles but I didn't care because deep down I was screaming in pain,

 _(Nooo I love your hair! I'm sorry so so sorry! Please please forgive me! I love you!)_ the last thought scared me but calmed me at the same time and I didn't know the reason. Then I walked to my next class, Health. In Health, I asked the teacher, Mrs. Winchester,

"May I go to my locker? I forgot something." and she said,

"Of course but be back soon." I answered,

"I will." then walked out the door. I walked to my locker when I began to hear music but it was more like singing. I know we don't have a choir class or a band class so why was there music playing, so I went to investigate. As I got closer, I started to hear the lyrics and voice more clearly,

' _...your back, Not so long ago… To a blooming meadow, To a path you'd made for the lightest feet,'_ Then I hear the chorus,

' _Mother, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh, I am you, the care, the love, the memories, we are the story of one.'_ and I was literally crying by the first chorus and I decided screw Health, I'm figuring out that voice and I moved closer just as the next verse of the chorus started,

' _Father, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh, I am you, the care, the love, the memories, You are forever in me.'_ as I moved closer I finally saw who was singing, it was whited hair. Just as I was staring at this person started to sing the next verse,

' _This verse we wrote on our road home, For you, all this for you, All this for you,'_ then,

' _Our walk has been sublime, A soaring ride and gentle leap, You have the heart of true friend, One day we'll meet on that shore again,'_ Once again I'm brought to tears as this person, no Sheik kept singing,

' _Mother, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh I am you, the care, the love, the memories, we are the story of one, Oh father, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh I am you, the care, the love, the memories, You are forever in me.'_ and then Sheik stopped singing because it was the end of the song and I was still crying. Nothing in my whole life has ever made me cry so much until now. Just then the bell rang, and lots of students were piling into the halls so I took that opportunity to get away before Sheik saw me. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff then shut it and walked away. On my way out, I saw Sheik pull something off and storm away and I ran up to the place that Sheik pull that off and saw,

 _'What are you still doing here, orphan?'_ Orphan? Wait, Sheik is an orphan! Oh god. I am an idiot for not realizing sooner. Then read the rest,

 _'Thought you went went home to cry to your mommy. Oh that's right you don't have one! Hahahahaha.'_ and I was angry very angry I was full of rage at my brother for writing this. Right, I suppose I should explain my brother decided to get rid of the "Freak" his word not mine was to try and write notes and leave it on Sheik's locker and this was just one of them. It now made sense, Sheik was an orphan and we kept hurting white hair's feelings to far but I did realize one thing about Sheik.

I knew right then and there that Sheik was the one, my mate.

 **A.N.- Hi again. What do you guys think of Link now? please tell me I don't bite. On to chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6 Running in the Dark

**A.N.- First so so sorry for very short chapter. I meant for it to longer but I had no gumption. Anyway hope you like it. Review or pm me I'll take both. see you at the bottom. :)**

(Sheik's POV)

I woke up late at night after James and Lloyd had gone to bed, realizing it was only 11 and went outside to stand under the stars. Today was my worst day, normally they just taunt me and leave notes but today, they actually physically and mentally hurt me.

 _A Few Hours Ago_

 _After basically slamming into Link, I went straight to English but when I got there, they students were laughing at me and throwing pencils, pens, binders, or just anything they could find at me. I couldn't handle it anymore so I walked out. The teacher yelled,_

" _Wait Sheik, do you dare walk out of this classroom!" I stopped and looked right at Mr. Rauru,_

" _I can't they're throw stuff at me!" I cried and he looked at the class before addressing them,_

" _Is it true? Class were you all throwing stuff at Sheik?" one student, I forgot her name spoke up,_

" _No we weren't. Sheik's such a liar." I stared at her in complete and utter shock before Mr. Rauru told me,_

" _I will not tolerate liars! Sheik get out of my classroom!" So not even the teacher believed me why would I even try to explain. So before I cried in front of everyone I quickly left the room and made my way to the choir room, my safe haven. Once there, I for the better part of the time I sat there waiting for the bell to ring. After sitting for who knows how long I decided to pull out my phone, got onto the internet, went to YouTube and typed in Our Decades in the Sun by Nightwish and clicked play and waited for it to play._

 _Once the song started the intro, I began to sing,_

' _I climbed your back, Not so long ago..., To a blooming meadow, To a path you'd made for the lightest feet.' then sang the chorus,_

' _Mother, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh, I am you, the care, the love, the memories, We are the story of one.' then left the instruments play before singing the next verse in the chorus,_

' _Father, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh I am you, the care, the love, the memories, you are forever in me.' then let the song play for a while before the next verse came on and I began to sing again,_

' _This verse we wrote on our road home, For you, all this for you, All this for you.' then sang,_

' _Our walk has been sublime, A soaring ride and gentle leap, You have the heart of true friend, One day we'll meet on that shore again,' I am crying as I sing this to the open air,_

' _Mother, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh, I am you, the care, the love, the memories, We are the story of one, Oh father, I am always close to you, I will be waving every time you leave, Oh I am you, the care, the love, the memories, You are forever in me.' then I let the rest play as I cried silently in the choir room. A few minutes later the bell rang, and I got out of the room and went to my locker to see the note._

Present

As I stand there staring up at the stars, I couldn't be a burden to my friends anymore, so I decided to leave. I went back inside grabbed my things which wasn't much just a few clothes and some nicnacs then grabbed my keys. I headed for the garage, opened the door and climbed into my car and backed out, closing the door as I left.

I drove down the long road ahead of me, listening to the radio and CDs as the road continued to stretch onwards.

 **A.N.-What did you think of the chapter? Was it sad? Happy? Anyway onto chapter 7. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Three-Quarter Moon

**A.N.-Two chapters in a row! I am on fire! Woo Who! Anyway, this is James life story tell me what you guys think? Se you all at the bottom.**

(James's POV)

I would like to give a moment to explain who I am better. My name is James Vrore, my last name is ancient. For that reason, is because I have lived for a long time, almost 900 years I believe, I lost track. Being born a vampire can do that to a guy and I know, I know I'm old but who cares. Vampires are meant to be old.

I came to this little town in the 1990's, basically looking for a home to finally settle down. However, none of that happened because someone figured out I was a vampire and immediately grabbed the stake, which by the way won't work, and tried to kill me with it. Only the blood of a hybrid werewolf can even hurt me, it won't kill me but it will slow me down.

I would just like to say that silver won't do anything, it's almost as useless as a wooden stake. The only thing that I have heard to kill both werewolves and vampires, mostly vamps is the wood from the oldest Elm tree and by oldest it has to be from around the same time as I was born. But enough about how someone can kill me and back to my life from the past until what is going on now.

I was born to Saphra and Vlad Vrore but you may know my father as Vlad the Impaler or as Dracula. Yes, I know my father was the famous vampire that ever lived that is until only a few years ago when he tried to get a new wife and ended up getting killed. Funny huh. Anyway, my mother, Saphra was a human and she met my father when he was also human. My father turned into a vampire to save his home, after a year went by he turned my mother and about nine months later out popped me and my sister. I guess you are wondering how I was born a vampire? Simple, vampires can get pregnant and have children with the same risks as any human females only it's a tad bit more risky.

When my twin sister, Night and I were born, my parents were very happy and grateful. Night was a free spirit while I was a more serious type of person. Fifteen years later, the village we were living in at the time was attacked and my sister and mother were taken hostage. However, before we could them back they were killed with the Elm tree stake that was plunged into their hearts. My father was mad with rage and he killed every last one of the ones who attacked us. My father and I buried my mother and sister in a grave in a grove pretty far from the village. The grove is where my father met my mother and oddly enough where they had sex and made my sister and I. When my father was killed, I had to fly all the way to England just to find that grove where my sister and mother were buried just to bury him with them. There is a place next to my parents and sister in that grove for me when I finally die. When I went to that grove, I half expected it to be covered up with all the building going on there, but it wasn't. In fact, no one even went there and the makeshift graves, my father and I made for them years ago were still standing can you believe that!

Now many years later, I am living in the same town, in the same house, but he only difference is the fact that I am going to school, high school to exact. It's also where I met two of the most beautifulest girls, one is Sheik, my best friend in the whole world, and the other is my girlfriend, Lloyd. Even though, Sheik is bullied everyday, she still finds it in her heart to smile whenever she sees Lloyd or myself. Though lately, she hasn't been doing very good, she hardly smiles and when she does it seems forced and unnatural.

I wish all these assholes that are in this school would just back off before I am forced to protect her. Not that it would be forced, in fact, it would be the opposite because I would be all too happy to kick half of these guys to next week. However, Sheik wouldn't like it because she wants to do it herself without any help.

There now you know more about me and where I came from.

 **A.N.- Now you know more about James, what did you think of his life story? Onto chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8 Found

**A.N.- Hi everyone. So sorry that I haven't updated this in while I just been really busy. So anyway hope you guys like the story. Review me or PM me don't worry I don't bite so please do. See you at the bottom.**

(James's POV)

It's been two weeks, almost three since Sheik has left. Lloyd and I have been going in circles trying to figure out why she would leave. I know for a fact that it couldn't have been us because we are her only friends. It had to have been that bastard, Link and his asshole of friend, Mido. They have got to be behind her running away. I know what you are thinking, that we are overreacting and that we should calm down. Well, here's the thing, we are calm, however, we are also worried because she has never in the years both, Lloyd and I have known her, ever run away before. Or at least not to this extent. The longest she has been gone, according to Lloyd, was only a day.

 _Two Weeks Ago_

 _In the middle of the night, I heard the front door shut, two garage doors open then one shut then a car start, and a second door shutting. When I went out there to see who was making so much noise, I saw a car back out of the garage and I know from the sight and sound of it, the car was Sheik's._

" _SHEIK!" I screamed as I ran after her car but stopped when I couldn't catch her. I couldn't catch her because the neighbors were up and could see everything from their windows and seeing me chasing a car at full speed and catching it. That would most definitely give them cause to call Hunters to come and kill us._

" _James! What's going on?! Where's Sheik?!" Lloyd yelled as she came closer and I only turned to look at her with a sad expression._

" _No. No! Sheik wouldn't-" she stopped herself before she could even finish her sentence. I know she was thinking the same thing I was._

" _Come on, babe. Let's get inside and wait for her." she only nodded her head and followed me. Once inside, we sat down on the couch, waited for Sheik to come back, and when she didn't show, three hours later, Lloyd began to cry._

Present

Now about twelve days later, neither of us have been to sleep in hopes Sheik would come back at any moment. I had gone back to school, in a failed attempt to find her six days before.

 _Six Days Ago_

" _James, do you think we should go out and look for her?" Lloyd had asked me and of course I replied,_

" _Yes, but since I was the one to watch her go maybe I should go out?" Lloyd, my babe, nodded her head even though I knew she wanted to come with me she also knew that I have the better sense of smell._

 _After three days, her scent had somehow disappeared, it hadn't rained so I know that's not the reason and it didn't matter about the car she drove because her scent is the strongest I have ever smelled. I think it might have to do with her parents but they were both werewolves so… I don't know. Anyways, I went for miles, running at full speed, which for vampires is about 90 to 200 miles an hour and I still couldn't find her. I went to all her favorite places and her least favorite to see if she had gone there. No luck._

 _After six days, I just went home, Lloyd was pissed that I had given up the search after six days but what was I supposed to do?_

" _James, you are useless! I'm going after her!" I tried to plead with her to reconsider,_

" _Lloyd, there was nothing I could do! Her scent disappeared! I even went over rivers and I still couldn't find it. You know how strong my sense of smell is. I would have found her if the scent had went through the water."_

" _I don't care! I'm going!" and with that fight, she left._

Present

Now I don't know what to do. My girlfriend is mad at me, hell I'm mad at me. I'm sitting in the lunchroom after the bell had rung, wallowing in my self pity when a hand was placed on my shoulder followed by a voice,

"Your James right?" I lifted up my head and stared angrily at the person who had bugged me as I was wallowing,

"Who wants to know? Don't answer that. I know who you are, Link. So I need you to leave me alone before I get really angry." staring back down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly, I feel someone sitting on the other side of the table and I lift my head once again seeing Link.

"No. I'm not leaving. I need to know about something." he demanded and before I angrily shout at him, I going to explain another thing about me. I do not like to be told what to do. So when Link demanded this of me when I was already angry, was not the smartest thing. However, he shocked me before I could even tell him off and beat the shit out of him,

"Where's Sheik?" I look at him before I answered with a confused,

"What?" he looked a little taken aback by my answer before he recovered seconds later then asked again,

"Where is Sheik?" he said a little slower like I was some moron. I only narrowed my eyes at him before getting up and walked away. Unfortunately, I didn't have the luck I was praying for because Link came running right behind me asking once again,

"Where's Sheik?!" only slightly angrier and I just kept walking. Suddenly, I'm thrown against the lockers and Link is standing in front of me blocking any of my escape routs. He demanded of me again,

"Tell me where Sheik is now?" and I couldn't handle it anymore so I yelled back at him while pushing him off me,

"Sheik is gone ok! No leave me alone." then pushed Link out of the way, began walking down the hallway and headed to my safe place. However, even my safe place was invaded by Link demanding,

"What do you mean 'Sheik is gone'?! What do you mean my mate is gone?!" I was just about to sock him in the mouth when I heard the words, 'my mate' and that confused me. I stare at him before asking,

"Your mate?" now it was my turn to demand,

"What do _you_ mean my mate?!" Link looked taken back once again, even taking a step back when he told me,

"Sheik, is my mate. I don't really understand myself but it's true. I was listening to Sheik sing and my heart kept breaking in two. That's when I found out. That was two weeks ago." I stood there in shock listening to this idiot tell me Sheik, my best friend, was his mate. She was that asshole of a guy's mate, wonderful. Note the sarcasm. I guess I have no choice. He won't leave me alone until I tell him. Here goes nothing.

"Sheik ran away because of what everyone is doing. Sheik left because of what you said! Sheik left because everyone wouldn't leave well enough alone and continued cause many problems for the three of us! You know what I'm glad Sheik isn't here because this way no one will hurt her!" then snapped my mouth shut when I immediately notice I said Sheik's gender at Link, of all people. I half pray and half hope, Link is too stupid to realize what I said.

"Sheik is gone because of me?" I looked at him before he continued,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Sheik got hurt so bad to leave. Don't worry when I see Sheik again, I'll apologize." then he walked away leaving me in utter the rest of the day, I worry that Link might spread the news about Sheik's gender.

"Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid!" I whisper as I hit myself in the head with my hand before I bang it on the table, I happen to be sitting at once again. What is it with me and tables? I always seem to find tables and hit myself with them. Weird right? Yeah to me too. I mean what is wrong with me? I hate myself.

Anyway I followed Link around everywhere listening in on all conversations he had and I hadn't heard about Sheik or her gender come out of his mouth. I want to say 'It's safe to say he won't.' but apart of me says otherwise. Suddenly the bell rang and many students came piling out their classrooms and I decided to head to my last class of the day.

After school, I return home only to see my front door is unlocked.

"I could've sworn I locked you." I whisper as I entered the house. Once inside, I immediately smell a werewolf but I couldn't tell who. I slowly enter my living room and see a figure sitting on one of the chairs with it's back turned. I walked up to it before grabbing it and throwing it on the ground. That's when I hear,

"James! Stop it! You're hurting me!" and I look down to see Lloyd. I get off her immediately and turn my gaze away from her scared face. Suddenly I feel a hand on my face turning me to look at me.

"I don't blame you. Please don't look away. It was my fault, I should have called or texted but there was no time." I look at her and she pulled me into a hug then kissed me while saying,

"I'm sorry for that fight we had. It has been killing me inside knowing you were hurting. I shouldn't be criticizing you. I know you tried to find Sheik and that you lost her scent and I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" I nodded at her then pulled her into another kiss.

"I do need to tell you something." I look at her then ask,

"What?" she turns around with her back to me and for a while she's silent. Nothing made any sound for when she whispered the next words,

"I found her." I barely heard them then she went on saying louder,

"I found her, three towns over in Hauntingsville." I stared in shock at her, Hauntingsville? What was she doing there?

"Yeah, and I don't know what she was doing there." Lloyd answers my questions that I apparently spoke out loud.

"Yes you did." Damn it I did it again. After what seemed like minutes, I finally ask her the question,

"Where is Sheik?" and she looked at me before replying,

"Still there. That's why I said earlier that there was no time and I still mean that. I came back to get you. We are going to get her together." and I nodded before grabbing my jacket and walking out the door, locking it.

We drove for a long time before we finally made to Hauntingsville. Once there, Lloyd took me to where she last saw Sheik. We waited for what seem like hours before Sheik appeared, walking towards the bench. We got out of the car, walked towards her, joyful and relieved that she was ok.

"Sheik." I spoke to her for the first time since she disappeared and she jumped like 30 feet then turned around staring at us. Her eyes grew huge before she narrowed them at the two of us.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?!" she asked us and we answered,

"We came to take you home."

 **A.N.- Hi everyone. What did you guys think of this chapter? Sad? Happy? Aren't you glad they finally found Sheik? I was. Tell me who's POV you want next for chapter 9! Like and review. Onto the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Home

**A.N.-So sorry for not updating. Anyway, this chapter is sort of sad and short. The reason because I was watching a TV series called** ** _Supernatural_** **, and a character died so suddenly that it shocked me. It shocked me so much that I cried for like 2 hours and within those 2 hours I wrote half of this before I just couldn't anymore. If any of you know this series, you understand what I'm talking about. Anyway the rest I wrote a few days after it should be a little happier. Hope you like it and see you at the bottom.**

(Sheik's POV)

The day started out like any day these past two weeks, no people telling you are ugly or you have to die, just a normal quiet day. I wish that could have stayed that way, but when my friends found me, I knew my time alone was over. Now I'm sitting in a car, driving away from Hauntingsville and driving towards hell AKA Grandsfield. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, Lloyd and James, but I don't want to burden them. Suddenly, the radio starts playing a song that I knew all too well.

'Carry on my wayward son, there'll be when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more.' and I move to turn it up because I love this song and it's lyrics have a certain way with me. As I listen to it play, James drove until we arrived back in town, and back at his house. The car comes to stop as it pulled into the garage, I notice that it's night and about the same time as I left. Quite poetic right. Anyways, we walk into the house and they pull me into the living room. They suddenly demand,

"Why did you leave?" and what could I say. I mean I realize I walked out on them but it was for the best. So all I could do was shrug my shoulders and put my head down.

"Look at us! Please Sheik. We're dying over here." Lloyd desperately pleaded with me. Suddenly, a hand grabs mine and forces me to look up at the owner of the hand, James. His eye's look so sad and worn out, like he had just watched his best friend die, right in front of him. He asked me again,

"Please Sheik tell us." and I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled,

"I didn't want to be a burden on you guys! There you happy?!" getting up I paced around the room until I couldn't anymore. I stare at them and say,

"I love you guys but I know I'm a burden. I see it in your faces at school! I see the way you look around wishing you were somewhere else. So before you could hurt me like my stupid foster parents, I left." Suddenly, Lloyd was by my side pulling me into the biggest hug she could muster up.

"You were never a burden. You are and will always be my best friend." she whispers into my ear before she pulled out of the hug and stared at me,

"We weren't trying to get away from you, we were trying to figure out what to do." and before I could say anything to her about anything, she continues,

"Sheik, we were thinking how to give this to you, without you knowing." and James grabbed something from behind his back, and place it in my hands. It was a box. You know like a necklace or a ring box. I stare at them before asking,

"What…? What i-is this?" then I opened the small black box. Inside revealed to be a necklace with a white wolf head, howling at the moon but that wasn't all of it. There was also a matching ring but with only a moon on it instead of a wolf. I look up from the present, to say,

"Thank you but what is this for?" I was honestly confused. Lloyd was the first to speak,

"Sheik, did you forget your own birthday?" I still stared at her confused and so I shook my head yes,

"Well today it is. So happy birthday!" and I was then grabbed into a group hug from both Lloyd and James.

Suddenly, James gets up, walks into the kitchen then comes back with another present in his hands. He places it on my lap kindly demanding,

"Open it." and so without further ado, I rip open the present to see another box only this one said flute on the side. My eyes grow huge. I have always wanted a flute. I not only like to sing, I also like play instruments especially the flute.

"Thank you both of you." I say while smiling then pull them both into a hug.

After celebrating my very first birthday in a long time, I find myself outside again at night, wearing my necklace and ring and holding my flute. As I sit on a bench, staring at the stars, I think,

 _(I want to try playing this new song, I wrote.)_ putting the flute to my lips, I began to play. The song I played is called Song of Healing. The reason so I could heal after being hurt so many times even if it didn't work sometimes. This time however, did work and I was already beginning to feel at home again.

The reason is because family don't end with blood.

 **A.N.-What did you think? Anyway onto the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 No Moon

**A.N.- Hi guys, I'm back from the dead! Just kidding but seriously I'm back. I'm so so sorry for not updating in a long while been way too busy. Anyways, here's chapter 10! See you at the bottom!**

(Iris's POV)

I suppose you would like to know who I am. My name is Iris. I am the twin sister of Link and Jacob. Some people like to call me, The Blue Eyed Bitch. Wanna know? Well it kind of started when I was in the sixth two eighth graders were picking on my brothers for being weak, but that was because they were going through the Change. The Change is basically the coming of age for a werewolf, it's a great honor if you are changing. I changed when I was four years old, weird right. Well here's weird thing, my brothers didn't change until they were 12. A full eight years after me.

My mom said it was because female werewolves turn quicker but she wasn't expecting me to change so quick. Anyways, like I was saying werewolves have a Coming of Age ceremony where we run all night long in our wolf forms catching and eating any small creatures we can find, it's not as bad as it sounds. I had a blast when I changed, I ran for miles with my mom right besides me because I was so young. Oh right, back to the topic, those eighth graders were picking on my brothers and so I went up to them. When I got there, the two of them started to pick on me, big mistake.

Apparently, my eyes flashed bright blue before I launched into the attack, not in my wolf form but definitely I was close, anyways my punches and kicks did some damage that the two bullies never bullied my brothers ever again. Ever since then, I have been known as The Blue Eyed Bitch. My reputation never subsided even as the years went on, in fact I would have to say it went up. No one messes with me or my brothers and if they do, you know the rest.

There is one thing I would like to address to all of you, my brother Link has found a mate and when I say mate I do mean that. His mate oddly enough is the White Haired freak named Sheik. I guess you all are wondering how I know this, well it's a twin thing, you know like how we feel each other's pain or whatever. So yeah, I know about it but here's the weird thing, Link isn't the brightest person on the planet but how is it that he couldn't see what gender Sheik really is? Even I know Sheik is a girl.

I guess you are wondering again how I know this, well I'll tell you. Oh and before you ask I never told anyone this. The way I found out was when I went into the locker room to change for gym and Sheik happened to be in there. She was changing and I could tell right away that s/he was a she for two reasons. One she was in the girl's locker room and two I saw her chest before she put a shirt on. She turned around after she was done to see me standing in the doorway staring at her. No I am not a lesbian, I was just shocked that Sheik, the white haired freak was a girl that was all.

But enough about that, let's get on with me. First I am not really a sports player, I mean I do play them but I don't like it. Some of you are saying well why don't I quit, here's the thing, I did but after a while I start to get an itch that I can't scratch. So I would be back to playing either soccer or softball or basketball to get rid of the itch. Now that I am in high school, the itch has lessened to the point that I don't play as much or as often.

Now to change the topic just a little, I love to read, any types of books really. I guess you call me a bookworm in a way. I have so many books in my room that my parents had to build me three shelves in order to fit all of my books. I have too many books and almost all of them are my favorites, so I can't tell you off the tip of my tongue.

Anyways, there isn't really a lot to tell you that my brother hasn't told you before. Like the fact, that I'm 19 years old and oh right here's one, I am the oldest of my twins. I was born a full five minutes before Link and a full ten before Jacob. Yes that's right Jacob is the baby but he doesn't act like it.

There is some of my life that my brother, Link hasn't told you, I hope.

 **A.N.- Hello again! Hope you are liking the story and what did you think of Iris? Who do you want as the next POV for chapter 11? Sheik? Link? Iris? James? Tell me and onto chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11 First Day Back

**A.N.- I'm so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was so busy with work and school and just not having anything to type. I hope you guys are sticking with me on this. So here's chapter 11 with two different POV's. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

(Iris's POV)

I was sitting in my classroom watching a movie, a boring movie about frontier and the people who cultivated them when a commotion started happening down the hall. I could hear what sounded like grunts from fighting, so I got up from my seat just like anyone else and opened the door. In the hallway, right outside the gym, was James and my brother, Jacob fighting while Sheik and her friend, I think her name was Lloyd, were standing away. Sheik looked to be favoring one arm and her side, Lloyd was standing right next to her, holding her. I couldn't believe my brother, I mean it's her first day back since what almost three weeks before and he's already hurting her. I hear my classmates whispering,

"Look at that, freaks hurt." another,

"Maybe this time the freak will stay gone." I couldn't hear anymore of this so I went out to try and stop the fighting before the principal catches wind of this.

"Hey!" I yell and neither stopped but Lloyd and Sheik turn their heads towards me. So I got closer until I was practically right in front of them yelling,

"Enough!" and they both stop and I tell James, "James, you and Lloyd get you know who out of here. I'll handle my brother. Go!" he takes Lloyd and Sheik out of there, while I turn to my brother demanding to know,

"What the hell is going on?" he just shrugs before pushing me out of the way. I run after him and stop in front of him. He paused in his tracks before demanding,

'What the hell, Iris? Get out of my way." I remain in front of him and was about to ask again when he pushes me into one of the lockers hard but it was more of a shove. I try to get up but Jacob is on me before I could even move, punching and kicking me. Big mistake. Suddenly, my inner wolf broke through and stopped the next kick which surprised my brother when he went flying into the air. He landed on his feet because his wolf broke through as well. We went at each other for about ten minutes before the wolves calmed themselves and the principal caught us.

"Jacob! Iris! My office now!" now we are in for it. I look at my stupid brother before we walk into the office thinking,

 _(Stupid brother. It's his fault!)_ then sighed. We entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk before the door shut behind us.

* * *

(Sheik's POV)

It's only been a few hours since James and Lloyd brought me back from Hauntingsville and I only got few hours of sleep before James pulled me from my sleep. After James woke me up, I came down for breakfast that Lloyd made. It was delicious. She makes this, it's hard to explain but she makes this pancake wrapped with eggs and bacon and cheese inside then it's topped with syrup. After finishing breakfast, I went into the shower and got ready for school that I didn't want to go to.

After my shower, I got dressed and grabbed everything I would need for school and when that was done, James took Lloyd and me to school.

* * *

(Iris's POV)

"I want you two, to explain what was going on out there?! You both nearly destroyed the school again!" the principal told us as he came around his desk. Of course, I will get the both us out of this again.

"We're sorry Principal Kaepora Gaebora, it's just my brother here was picking on Sheik, the white haired "freak" as he called it." and that seemed to make my brother very angry because his eye's flashed and deeper shade of blue as I continued,

"He wouldn't leave Sheik alone. Keep calling Sheik names like freak, loser, and many others. He just won't stop." Principal Kaepora Gaebora looked between the two of us, silent watching and I guess thinking before telling us,

"Iris, you are free to go back to your class. However, you young man are suspended for only three days." that pissed off my brother even more,

"WHY! It's all that Freak's fault!" but that outburst only made the principal angry,

"Now listen here! Jacob, you are now suspended until further notice! Now both of you get out of my office." and the two of us got out of there like bats out of hell. However, the minute we are free, my brother pins me to one of the lockers.

"I don't care that you are my sister, if you ever do that again…. I will kill you." he threatened before basically throwing me down to the ground and stalking away.

All I can think about is, what the hell happened to my baby brother?

* * *

(Sheik's POV)

We arrived in the school parking lot not ten minutes later. James, and Lloyd walked right into the school before I could even get out of the vehicle. God, I hate James's car. I'll tell you why, the car is not a car but a truck that is really small. It only has two doors and a moveable seat so you can get into the back. I'm always getting stuck in the back, not that it matters to me where I sit, it's just hard getting out. Anyway, after I was finally out, I made my way towards the school and was making my way to my locker when someone purposely hit me knocking the both us down.

I get back up, getting ready to apologize when I realize who hit me. Link. Though I do have to say his eyes are a little different. These eyes are blue while the eyes that I met two weeks ago were green. So how is that possible? Suddenly, I realize he's talking to me though it sounds more like yelling,

"...wrong with you, Freak?! You are gonna pay for this! I swear!" then he stalks off leaving me in slight shock. After getting over my shock, my friends showed up asking me what had taken me so long. I only shrugged and stared after the mysterious angry young adult with the blue eyes had gone before following my friends.

For the rest of the day, everything was ok, I mean that no one really bullied me. I only got a few 'Freak.' or 'Why you still here, Loser?' just to name a few but no death threats or just threats in general. Everything was going smoothly that is until after lunch, when all hell broke loose.

I was minding my own business, heading towards my table when all of a sudden I trip and fall, throwing my lunch everywhere. Most of it landed on me but some of landed elsewhere. However, what I didn't expect was for my food to land on someone, especially when I start hearing above the laughter a very angry voice,

"WHAT?! YOU! You did this, Freak?!" and I knew immediately who was talking. Link. Suddenly, I'm picked up off the floor and grabbed by the neck, staring at Link with the blue eyes before I'm thrown against the wall, hard. I heard a crack coming from both me and the wall, and I knew something was broken. Groaning,

"Oww…" and I just slowly watched my attacker come closer until I'm once again grabbed and thrown across the hall into the glass case hanging on the wall. Looking up I once again watch Link stock towards me and grab me one last time, when suddenly, I'm dropped to the floor. When I land the first thing I did was look up to see who had saved me, and I notice it was James and Lloyd. Lloyd makes her way over to me and helps me up, I watch as James punches Link right in the jaw sending him flying across the now empty lunchroom. James moved from our side and to Link's in a second grabbing him up and kicking him back down towards us. However, Link lands on his feet and both charge each other, punching and kicking before a voice sounds into the small hallway,

"Hey!" Both Lloyd and I turn our heads and see a girl with black hair, I think her name is Iris or something. My side and arm suddenly began to hurt really bad so I grip Lloyd hard and my side, and Lloyd got the message loud and clear because she began to hang onto me gentler. As the boys didn't even hear or see Iris, she had to get closer and when I mean close, I mean she was practically standing in the fight when she shouted,

"Enough!" and they stopped. Suddenly, she turns towards James yelling and pointing at us,

"James, you and Lloyd get you know who out of here." then stared at Link saying something that caught my attention,

"I'll handle my brother. Go!" but before I could hear anything else, I'm whisked away by my friends. We end up in the music room. James and Lloyd immediately went to work on the glass that had enter my skin throughout my body before going to work on my broken bones.

"Sheik. What happened?" and I just stare at Lloyd because I in all honesty don't know. Lloyd took a long into my eyes before nodding in understanding or something because the next minute, she pulls James towards the door. I watched them and they looked to be discussing something before walking back in.

"Sheik, sweetheart, this is going to hurt like a son of bitch but I have to do this or your bones won't heal right ok?" James told me before grabbing my arm and pulled it back in socket then went to my leg. All the while, I was screaming so loud that Lloyd had to use her arm to smother my screams before someone came to see what was happening. James took my leg in his hands, placing one on my knee and the other on my foot before twisting it fast to the side twice before letting go. I must of fainted because the next minute, my eyes open and I'm staring at the music room ceiling. I hear,

"...es? Her body is nearly destroyed! Her ribs are fractured so bad that she could have internal damage and we wouldn't know!"

"I know, Lloyd but there is nothing we can do." then they stop talking because the next minute Lloyd is next to me calling James over,

"James she's awake. Hey Sheik you ok? No don't talk just nod your head yes or no." and I complied because just breathing hurt so trying to talk would be much worse. James then asked me,

"Sheik sweetheart you going to be ok, ok? Your ribs are pretty badly damaged so it might be hard to speak for a while. We're going to take you home ok?" and I nod before James picks me up very gentle and careful not to touch any injured area. We walked out the room, out of the school and into the parking lot towards his car. Placing me in the backseat with Lloyd then James got in the car and drove home.

* * *

 **A.N.- Hi again hope you will review or pm me because I will take both and don't be afraid to do either. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare

**A.N.- Hi everybody so sorry for not updating this in a while been busy with finals for school and trying to update my other stories. Now that finals are over I can relax and hopefully update more often! Yay! Anyways here's chapter 12. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

(James's POV)

I drove home, careful not to hit the bumps on the road as I went. I knew she should go to a hospital but with the Full Moon being so close no werewolf is really in their right mind to any medical emergency. So all the doctors I need to see are all gone on vacation. I will never trust a human doctor to take care of Sheik for two reasons. Reason number one, werewolves have a slightly different blood type and larger hearts, how I know this simple, my long life. Reason number two, rumors. I know, I know I should never really listen to rumors because they can be untrue right? Well, in this case, I know for a fact that the rumors are true. Want to know?

About thirdy or forty years ago, I was stabbed, mugged and beaten the life out of me. If only they knew. Anyways, everybody in the hospital and the person who found me thought I was dead, which is true to a point. As I was saying, the human doctors took my blood and began to take me down to where they keep the dead. Let's just say, I never want to back there ever again. Funny right. Anyway, after taking me down there, the doctors began to cut me open and I may have waken up during it. I may have accidently killed them. What the hell am I saying? I killed them on purpose. Anyways, some of the rumors go,

'never leave your werewolf/vampire child unattended because they will end up dead and used for experiments.' or my personal favorite,

'Hurt, bleeding, dying? As long as you are human we will treat you but if you are a creature of the night, we will kill you.' lucky for us creatures of the night, most if not all those rumors are gone do to myself sadly killing them or have those humans get mugged only to have them die of their injuries. I know, I know I'm a horrible person but just to let you all know, I haven't killed a human in thirdy or forty years. I guess you don't like me very much but I also want to let you know that I am drinking bagged blood.

Anyways, let's get back to the present, I pull into the driveway, put the car in park before shutting it off and getting out to help Lloyd carry Sheik inside. Once inside, we place her down on the couch and tried to get her comfortable at least to the best of our ability. Lucky for us, she had fallen asleep during the drive home and barely woke up as we brought her in. I pulled Lloyd aside as we watched her sleep.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he do this to her."

"I know, Lloyd. Trust me I know becasue I too want that Bastard Link dead but we can't at least not yet." she stared at the ceiling in pain and sadness before she looked at me.

"If she dies, it's not only going to be his fault. It's going to ours as well." she told me nearly crying because her voice broke a few times as she spoke. I only nodded before moving away from Lloyd and kneeling in front of Sheik. I smiled sadly at the face, Sheik was making as she slept. I brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her face before grabbing the blacket that had fallen off her back on and tucked it in so it won't fall. I sighed as I stood up and made my way back towards Lloyd, who was in the kitchen making something. I walked up behind her before placing my hands around her waist, kissing her neck, making her leaning into me.

"How is she?" Lloyd asked as she continued to make two sandwiches that I could now see.

"Sleeping. Though she does seem to be in some pain, but I think her werewolf healing properties have started to kick in." she nodded as she finished one sandwich and handed it to me before going back to hers.

"Good. I'm glad, she's sleeping. Sheik needs it after everything shes been through." Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I nodded in agreement, then retracked myself from her back and went to sit on one of the chairs in the living room where Sheik laid. Lloyd came in moments later with her own sandwich and something I would've assumed was for Sheik. We must of fallen asleep because one moment we were watching tv eating our sandwiches and the next we hear screaming. We awoke right then and there to see Sheik thrashing around screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. Before Lloyd even moved an inch, I was there in a flash. Being a vampire does have it's perks. I tried to grab her body as gentle as I could with her thrashing about, was not easy.  
"Noooo! Get away from me! Noooooo!" she screamed and as soon as she finished yelling that Lloyd was next to her trying but failing to calm her.

"Sheik sweetheart, calm down. It's ok. We're here. There's no one trying to hurt you." I whispered into her ear and at first that didn't do anything so I tried another way and that failed to stop her yelling and screaming. So I went back to trying to calm her with sweet words. Finally, are we both tried saying sweet words into her ear did she stop. We both sighed in relief because we didn't want her to hurt herself anymore than she was. After brushing the sweat covered, beautiful white hair out of her eyes and face, both Lloyd and I moved into the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea what she was dreaming about?" I questioned Lloyd since she knew her longer.

"It sounded like an old nightmare. One she used to get when she first started living here. One night, I had gotten up because I couldn't sleep and I hear screaming. I knew immediately that it was Sheik. So I ran to her room to find her thrashing and turning in her sleep before one of the loudest screams filled the tiny room. I moved to her and began to shake her to get her up before anything else happened in that nightmare. She ended up jolting awake, nearly throwing me off her. She must of realized what she had done and grabbed me into a hug before saying, 'I'm sorry.' over and over again. I never whitnessed that nightmare again until tonight."

"Do you know what that means? I mean the nightmare?"

"I always thought the nightmare was about her parent's murder but I could be wrong. Now that I think about it, she never did tell me what the nightmare was trully about."

"Maybe she will one day. Anyways, you should go back to bed. I'll stay down here and watch over her." I tell Lloyd and she nodded back at me before walking up to me. She placed a kiss on my cheak before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. After hearing the door to Lloyd's bedroom shut, I move to Sheik and kneel in front of her.

"There's no easy way saying this, but I'm going to see the nightmare and try to help you never have it again." I whisper to a now semi peaceful sleep that was upon Sheik at the moment.

* * *

I touched her forehead, closing my eyes as I do so before entering her mind. I first clearly see that I am on a sidewalk as for where I couldn't tell. Then I notice three figures walking down said sidewalk. Though as they got closer, I realize it's Sheik and her parents. That's also when I decided that this wasn't a nightmare but a memory. A memory from the night of her parent's murder. So Lloyd was right. I also notice that her mother was in wolf form as for her father I couldn't see him very well. Sheik though I could make out easily. With her beautiful snow white hair and her beautiful blue and red eyes. Anyway, they pass me by like I wasn't even there which makes sense since I am not really in this memory.

Suddenly, my shadow started to get bigger and bigger which caused me to turn around only to see a truck barrelling down towards Sheik and her family. The truck past through me literally, before hitting the Yhenoria family. Though as I got closer I notice Sheik wasn't injured at all but her parents weren't moving.

Suddenly, the truck driver jumped out of the truck and I could clearly make out that he was a man about six feet tall not as tall as me which is six feet five but he was tall. The man walked over, grabbed Sheik's parents, and threw them into the back of his truck. Before he made it to the driver's side, I went to the front of the truck to see retrackable stakes sticking out. I got closer to see that they were made out of an Elm tree but I couldn't tell if they were from my era or not. Then I hear screaming,

"Noooo! Get away from me! Noooooo!" then I hear,

"Get back here, you little bitch!" Running towards the sounds, I see the driver, who I thought was going to get back into his truck chasing Sheik. Just then, three people showed up and tackled the man to the ground. One of them got up from the man, and went to check on Sheik.

"You ok, little girl?" she asked her while smiling before being grabbed from behind by a man who was yelling,

"Honey! Get away from her! She's got white hair and mismatched eyes! She's a freak!" then took the nice woman away and the second managed to lose to the truck driver because one minute he had him by the wrists about to apply the cuffs then the next he is grabbing his crotch in pain. The truck driver got up, ran back to his truck and drove away.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm thrust back into the living room staring at a now awake Sheik.

"You saw, didn't you." she wasn't accusing me of anything just stating a fact. I nodded. She continued though not looking at me.

"I...I have this nightmare, memory whatever, whenever it's close to the full moon." when she said that it almost sounded like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." I tell her and she looks at me smiling sadly but tells me,

"No. Don't be. I'm glad someone knows now. It's been weighting me down for so long. Now that someone knows, it's like the weight has been lifted. I'm glad it's you who knows, James. You can tell Lloyd if you want too. I won't stop you." I nodded my head then told her,

"Sleep now. I'll make sure that memory won't come back." she nodded before closing her eyes. The next thing I hear is her slow breathing signaling that she was asleep and I went to the reclining chair and sat down. After a few minutes, I too was asleep, dreaming about Sheik's memory of the night of her parent's murder.

* * *

 **A.N.- Hi again. What did you think about the murder of Sheik's parents? Like and review. Onto chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 Over Protectiveness

I was walking through the school when I happen to see James followed by Lloyd and he was carrying something out of the music room. As I closer, I saw what though it's more like who James was carrying. That who, happened to be Sheik. My mate. I mean I knew something had happened but do to the fact we aren't officially mates, I can only feel little bits and pieces. Seeing Sheik in pain made my heart and chest tighten in pain as I looked upon his/her beautiful face. I wanted to ask what had happened but James and Lloyd were already out the door to the parking lot.

The bell rang not two seconds after they walked out the door and I had to get to my next class. The day just would not end faster. For some reason, every since I met Sheik and found out he or she was my mate, I've been wishing the school day wouldn't end but now I hope it does soon so I can go see if Sheik is ok. However, it won't because I'm stuck in stupid math class taking another test on chapters I already know. Finally the class ends and I rush out of there. I run straight to the office and ask,

"Excuse me?" the school receptionist looks up at me and she questions,

"Yes? How many I help you?" I walk towards her and lie,

"Um.. I'm not feeling to good. Can I go home?" She got up, grabs my hand and leads me to the nurse's office. Why is she taking me to the nurse's office? I have no clue anyways we arrive there and she knocks on the door. The school nurse walks up to the door and opens it with a smile.

"Welcome. What seems to be the problem?" The receptionist answered her,

"I've got a sick student." Then left the room while I answered as calmly as I can,

"Yeah, I'm not feeling good. So could I just go home please?" The nurse suddenly looked worried, and was about to examine me when she stopped.

"Go home and better. I'll sign the papers you will need to go home." Then leaned in close and whispered into my ear,

"Go be with your mate." And I look at her weirdly and she explained further, "I can smell it on you. I know you're a wolf just like me. I also know that you can't be far from your mate or something bad will happen. So go. Be with the one you love." I didn't know how to respond to that statement but hug her then walked out the door. I heard her say one more thing just as I was leaving,

"Don't try being fake sick again. Just come to me." I nodded as I grabbed all my stuff and walked out to the parking out in the parking lot, I went straight for my car, get in and start it up. I sit in the parking lot for a while with my running before I get the courage to put my car in drive and head to where my mate is. I guess you're wondering how I know where to go?

Well let me tell you, mates can feel one another if they know that both are feeling the same however,, in my case, I'm the only one right now that can feel my mate. So I arrive in front of a nice house and get out of my car. I walk straight up to the door and knock. The person who answers the door is none other than James. What is James doing here?

"What is Link?" he asks but the way he said that I could hear anger in his voice for something I don't have a clue. I answer,

"I'm here to see Sheik." I tell him honest but what comes out of his mouth next hurts me beyond compare,

"No. No one can see Sheik. Especially you!" just then I'm flying through the air and before I land on the ground due gravity, I'm thrown to the ground by James.

"Leave! Now!" but before he could attack me again a girl I think her name was Lloyd appeared and the way she smelled I could tell she was just with my mate.

"James! Stop! That isn't the one!" Lloyd screamed at James and he turned to her,

"What do you mean?! Of course it is!" She yelled right back at him,

"No James, smell him!" James turned to me again but instead of attacking me he began to smell me. He got off me after he finished smelling me, walked towards Lloyd and were about to enter the house when a voice sounded through the air,

"Lloyd? James? What is going on?" I looked up from the ground to see my mate. My beautiful mate. I in this moment didn't care if Sheik was male or female all that I cared about was that my mate was ok. Or so I thought.

"Sheik! What are you doing?! You need to rest!" James suddenly yelled as he and Lloyd were about to make their way to Sheik.

"I'm fin-" just then Sheik fainted and it was like my body took off unconsciously because the next minute, I'm in front of James and Lloyd, hearing growling.

"Take it easy, Link. You have Sheik in your arms!" I didn't understand what they were saying because all I could hear was growling. When I realized what I was doing and realized that they were not a threat I calmed down and the growling sound stopped. The two looked at me with frightened eyes like I was going to hurt them.

"Link, I need you to give us Sheik." James asked me slowly but I still didn't have a clue as to what they were saying.

"What do you mean? I don't have Sheik." I tell them but the next line James says shocked me,

"Link, look down. You are holding Sheik in your arms. I'm just glad you are talking instead of growling like before. I swear you were nearly a wolf. Your eyes were a very dark shade of green." after what he told me sunk in, I looked down to see Sheik definitely in my arms and I nearly drop him? her? onto the ground out of fright and hand Sheik to James, who visibly relaxes.

"I'm sorry." is all I say before I take off in my car before they could say anything to me. I drive until I couldn't drive anymore. I get out near some woods and run through them. As I run through them questions flood my mind. What did I do? What is happening to me? I run until I couldn't anymore and I fall to the ground near a small ravine.

I look at my reflection and see what James was saying. My eyes are really a shade darker of green than before and I do look like I am about to change but that could be because the full moon is tomorrow. But what if it's not? What if it's because of my feelings towards Sheik? I continued to think like this until I couldn't think straight. After I sat there for a few hours, I began to calm down long enough for me to go home and wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **A.N.- hi everyone hope you are liking this story so far. I do have to say that this story is nearing the end. As for how many chapters are left I don't know, could be as many as five or as many as ten. Thank you for the follows and reviews. Hope to hear from you all! Onto the next chapter!**


End file.
